One Pitch Black Night
by catlover1177
Summary: Natalie has always been calm and collected. So when she starts to fall for Pitch Black, her fellow guardians' enemy, all of that goes down the drain. Will she choose to follow her heart? Or her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I ran through the forest, scared out of my wits. A bear was chasing me becuase I had disturbed her cubs. Humans cannot outrun bears though, and soon I was floating in air...

I woke up to the sound of rustling paper. "Christmas is five days away, and I still can't find the wrapping paper!" A voice said. I sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" I mused, seeing yetis everywhere. This did not strike me as odd at all. A cute boy with white hair walked over to me. "Good, you're awake. I'm Jack Frost, and this is Tooth Fairy." a hummingbird creature waved at me and then kissed Jack, as if to say _he's mine, so back off, sister! _"I'm Natalie Reisman, and could someone please explain to me what I'm doing here? More to the point, where am I?" I asked. Jack looked nervous. A giant bunny hopped in. Was I seeing things? "Ah, so the newest recruit is here. Ain't much to look at, aye, North?" it said. A guy who looked suspiciously like Santa just nodded and kept looking for something. A little sandy man walked in and made sand symbols. I could translate them instantly. "So you need me to help you defeat Pitch again." somehow I already knew who Pitch was, and the thought of him made me shiver, but not with fear or hate, and I hated to admit what that feeling was. North, as I later learned the Santa-man was called, looked up. "Well, yes. And though it's risky to send you out on a mission when you don't even know who you are, this is urgent. He took out a snowglobe and threw it. Before I knew what was happening, I was sucked into a portal to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was sucked into the portal and landed in a desolate wasteland. Standing in front of me, arms crossed, was Pitch Black. "Well, look what the snowglobe dragged in. Have you been sent on a mission by one of those glorified guardians? Yes, I can see it on your face." he smirked. I glared at him. I reached behind my back and pulled out a long, deadly-looking whip. I looked at it in surprise. How did that get there? Pitch saw my weapon and charged at me with his scythe.

The battle lasted about two minutes. Pitch lay on the ground beaten and dazed. I sat down beside him, prideful. "That was...surprisingly easy. From what I've heard, you're supposed a little tougher than that." I gloated, ruffling his hair. "Ew...you don't wash your hair, I can tell that right now." I said, wiping my hand on the ground. He glared at me and tried to sit up, only to fall back down, wincing in pain. "I'm a little hurt, you could give me some help." he growled. I cracked the whip at him teasingly. He was...not repulsive, I could give him that. "How about no. Unless...you come back with me to the North Pole." I wondered how he would react to that.

Pitch sighed and finally managed to sit up. "Fine. If..." he whispered, leaning closer to me. I rolled my eyes. Why was he stalling? The sooner he got it over with, the sooner I would stop threatening him with my whip. "If what?" I said impatiently. He smiled that know-it-all smile of his. If I got five minutes in a cell with him right about now, he'd have to reach up to tie his shoes. "If you repay me, I might come..." he said, leaning in even closer. I lost my patience "Oh come on Pitch, how long does it take to answer the dang question?" I screamed. I swung the whip at him again and he finally got to the point. "Fine. I'll do it for you," he said. "So don't be so snippy." he snickered at this. I sneered at him. He wouldn't know snippy if it gave him a black eye. So I really didn't expect him to kiss me. Which was exactly what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I pulled away from Pitch as fast as I could. "What was THAT?" I screamed, jumping up. I paced around, covering my eyes. "No, no, no, this isn't happening. This is all just a dream that's going to go away." I opened my eyes. "Am I awake?" I asked. Pitch laughed. It wasn't a dream? That vile disgusting, nightmare kissed me? I threw back my shoulders, marched over to Pitch, and bent down. I looked into to his eyes...and slapped him. _Hard._ You could probably hear it from the North Pole, the way his head snapped back. "You will not do that again, understood? Now get off the ground, and into the portal. Now!" I growled, throwing the snowglobe with so much force a crack appeared in it. We were sucked into the portal before I could slap him again for good measure.

When we landed, we were definitely not in the North Pole. In fact, we seemed to be in the tropics! I turned to Pitch, spitting with fury. I slapped him harder than last time, and black blood stuck to my hand. Gross. I wiped it on the ground. "Did you mess up the snowglobe?" I asked him. _Whap. _Before he could respond, I slapped him again. "Speak up. I can do this all night." I said. Pitch held up his hands. "I didn't do anything. You're the one who cracked the globe!" he said. _Whap!_ He shut up after that.

I sat on a large boulder beside a river, thinking about how to fix the globe and get back to the Pole. I didn't notice at first when the boulder I was sitting on started to move. "Natalie-" Pitch began, but I cut him off. I was still furious at him. "Don't talk to me." Then I saw the boulder wasn't a boulder at all. It was a very big, very _angry _crocodile. Startled, I lost my balance and fell into the river. My body froze in fear as I thought only one thing. _I can't swim._


End file.
